The Thing I Never Told You
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles picks the most inopportune time to say what he's held inside for far too long.


"Hello Frasier." Niles said when his brother greeted him at the door.

"Niles, welcome." Frasier replied, opening the door wider. "Sherry?"

"Yes, please." Niles clasped his hands behind his back, casually surveying the living room. "Is… Daphne around?"

Frasier grimaced and handed Niles a glass of sherry. "Congratulations, Niles. You lasted approximately one minute before Daphne's name came tumbling out of your mouth! When are you going to realize that you're never going to have her?"

"Fras-." Came Martin's warning voice.

"And when I say never…" Frasier continued. "I mean-."

"That's enough, Fras! Leave him alone!" their father snapped.

"Dear God Dad, don't tell me that you approve of this! You can't think this is right!"

"It doesn't matter what I think, Fras! Niles is a grown man and Maris is out of his life now. If he wants to know where Daphne is then you should just tell him!"

Frasier swallowed hard, as Niles threw a grateful smile toward his father.

"All right, fine, Niles. If you must know, I'll tell you. Daphne is on a date."

Niles' heart sank and he looked at his older brother forlornly, feeling very much the younger brother. "With Joe?" he dared to ask.

"Yes, with Joe! And yes, that Joe, the one you worked so hard to keep her from seeing after my floor was ruined! To this day that shade isn't quite right."

"Oh Fras, knock it off, will ya?" Martin groaned. "It's just a damn floor!"

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that comment." Frasier said.

"And I'll pretend that I'm not in the middle of this conversation!" Martin countered.

Frasier cast an annoyed glance at their father. "Anyway, as I was saying, Niles… Joe is the one-."

"Yes, I remember Frasier!" Niles shouted, holding up his hand. "You don't have to remind me! I remember that day quite well! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to drink my sherry in peace! I feel a headache coming on!"

Frasier folded his arms. "And just what are you insinuating? That I gave you the headache?"

"I never said-."

"Look will the two of you just shut up?" Martin shouted. "You're both giving _me_ a headache!"

"Fine, have it your way, Dad! But Niles-."

"Is a _grown man_ , Fras! So leave him alone! Oh, the both of you are too much! I'm going to bed! Goodnight!"

Niles watched helplessly as his father rose from his chair. Supported by his cane, he slowly made his way into the hallway, with Eddie following close behind.

Soon the younger Crane men found themselves alone in the living room, but Niles could barely meet Frasier's eyes. "Maybe I should just leave."

He didn't want to be there when Daphne came home from her date with Joe. He didn't want to hear about the wonderful time they had. His heart simply couldn't take it. But he didn't want to leave. Instead he stayed where he was, in Frasier's living room.

"No, you can stay. Daphne should be home from her date with Joe soon. I'm sure she'll want to say hello."

Niles nodded. "Thank you, Frasier. I won't stay long. I'll just say hello and then leave."

"Stay as long as you like, Niles. I'm sure your visit here wasn't just to see Daphne."

Niles remained silent. For anything he said would begin the anticipated nosebleed. Besides, Frasier knew him too well.

"I see." Frasier said after a silence that was much too long. "Well, I appreciate your honesty."

"Frasier, I never-."

"No, you _never_ do, Niles!"

Niles barely had time to recover from the sting of his brother's insult when the door opened. Both men turned to find Daphne standing in the foyer. In her bright red raincoat, she looked quite stunning. Or at least Niles thought so. But she was completely soaked. It was then that they turned toward the window and saw the torrent of slanted rain coming down in sheets, masking the city skyline.

Immediately Niles went to her hand helped her remove her soaking wet raincoat. "I'll hang this up for you." He said.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I didn't expect to see you tonight." Daphne replied.

"Niles just stopped by to-."

Niles looked at Frasier in horror, trying desperately to keep his brother from relaying his long kept secret. Now was not the time or the place and Niles feared that there never would be such a thing. Their eyes locked and Frasier nodded, as though understanding.

"Um, Niles just stopped by to-."

"Tell you about a new wine!" Niles exclaimed. But he was a second too late. For he could feel the warmth in his nose; a sure sign that a nosebleed was coming. However, he was somehow spared the humiliation and for that he was eternally grateful.

"Yes, that's right." Frasier played along. "So, Daphne how was your date with Joe?"

"Oh, it was…" She stood there staring at Niles and his brother as though trying to think of something to say. But something was amiss. At closer glance, Niles could see the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. And he felt compelled to say something.

Ignoring Frasier's glare, Niles went to her and took her hand. "Daphne, what happened?"

To his horror, she began to sob. "Oh Dr. Crane, Joe said that he doesn't love me anymore!"

His heart ached for her and he'd barely opened his arms when she filled them, sobbing into his chest. He stroked her soft hair, content to hold her while she cried.

His eyes met Frasier's and amazingly he saw the beginning of a smile. And then a nod (of approval?) as Frasier turned out the kitchen light and crossed the living room, heading for the hallway.

"Thank you." Niles mouthed as Frasier turned to look at him once more. And then Niles found himself along with the woman he loved.

She was still crying and Niles held her close, wishing that he could take away her pain. "Daphne, I'm so sorry." He said softly.

"He doesn't love me anymore!" She whimpered.

Niles tried to control the anger that he felt for the man. How dare Joe hurt Daphne this way? But to unleash his anger now would only upset her more. And so he held her closer, placing a soft kiss in her hair. "How could anyone stop loving you? Because I never will."

She gasped and drew out of his arms, staring at him in disbelief. And then she smiled. "Dr. Crane, that's so sweet. You're such a good friend and I don't know what I'd do without you."

He gazed into her eyes, his fingers lightly stroking her hair. "Daphne, I…"

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"When I said that I'd never stop loving you, I meant it."

Neither of them said a word as they gazed at one another. But the moment he saw the glimmer in her eyes, he knew that she understood. "Dr. Crane..."

"I know it's sudden and if it were up to Frasier you'd never know. But you deserve to and since he gave me his blessing, I had to tell you. And now that you do-."

Her hands were on his cheeks, bringing his lips to hers. The kisses continued for several seconds before she drew back. And now it was he who stared at her in disbelief. His lips were tingling, the feel of her mouth forever pressed into his memory.

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I don't know what came over me. I… Perhaps I didn't really love Joe after all."

His heart was beating so rapidly that he could hardly breathe. "What are you saying?"

She ran her hand through his hair. "I'm not sure. I…"

"Daphne, I would never pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I'm sorry that I never told you before now. I was a coward. I'm so-"

Her hand went to his lips and pressed lightly, preventing him from saying more. "You're not a coward, Dr. Crane. You're wonderful. And I'll cherish those beautiful words for as long as I live."

He felt tears spring to his eyes; tears that he couldn't blink away. And then he felt her fingertips on his cheeks. "Don't cry. I can't tell you how flattered I am. And I love you too, Dr. Crane."

He heard himself gasp but her expression did not change. "You-."

"Now, I mean that, Dr. Crane. I do love you. I love you in the same way that I love your brother and father."

Once more his heart sank. "Oh…"

"Now wait a minute, Dr. Crane. That doesn't mean that things between us will never change. I never really thought about it before but I can see meself with a man like you. We're so different, but what is it that they say? Opposites attract? I just need some time to get over Joe. I was fooling meself when I said that I didn't love him. I did love him. I do. I…" She paused as a small sob escaped. "I can't believe that he dumped me! Oh God…"

He rushed to hold her yet again. He could never do it enough. "Daphne-."

"I'm sorry." She said when the sobs subsided.

"You should never be sorry for loving someone. Never." He said quietly.

"I think it might take me a long time to get over him."

Niles sighed deeply. "You're right. Sometimes losing someone that you love through a breakup is a little like a death."

She looked at him. "Will you do me a favor, Dr. Crane?"

"Anything, Daphne. Anything at all."

"You mean, you're not angry with me?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Angry? H-how could you possibly think that I'd be angry at you?"

She reached for his hand and smiled. "It doesn't matter. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"You're welcome, Daphne."

"Dr. Crane, about this favor…"

"Yes?"

"While I'm trying to get over Joe, will you…"

"Anything, Daphne. Anything at all."

She started to cry again. "Will you be my friend?"

Her question was so childlike that he almost laughed but instead he held her close, kissing her damp cheek. "I've _always_ been your friend, Daphne. And I always will be.

Nothing will ever, _ever_ change that."

She sighed contentedly and he felt her gentle hug. "I'm glad. Because I don't want to lose you. I want you with me, always. You mean the world to me."

And at that moment, his heart sat sail.

 _ **THE END  
**_


End file.
